Love The Way You Lie
by Mysterious Lynx
Summary: "Do you remember our first kiss that night, Vaughn? No. No, of course you don't. Because in your mind, that never happened." Chelsea looks back on the hard past she had with Vaughn, which was caused with the help of one person. Ariana Grande's cover.


_**On the first page of**_

_**Our story**_

_**The future seemed**_

_**So bright**_

Do you remember when you first talked to me, Vaughn? I was your "annoying pest". I laughed whenever I heard that, hoping that one day, you would laugh along. I still remember the day you took me to the Cafe. We learned new things about each other that day. We learned we both cared for each other. Do you remember our first kiss that night, Vaughn? No. No, of course you don't. Because in your mind, that never happened.

_**But this thing turned out**_

_**So evil**_

_**Don't know why**_

_**I'm still surprised**_

Why am I still so surprised? So taken aback by this? It's become a routine of ours, after all. Every day, give a fake smile to each other. And sometimes, maybe those fake hugs. The kind that wraps coldness and regretfulness around someone. The meaningless kind. The kind that's meant to trick you. Sometimes, I let it trick me and pretend it's the loving, caring kind. The worst part about it? I believe myself.

_**Even angels have**_

_**Their wicked schemes**_

_**And you take that**_

_**To new extremes**_

When did this all start, Vaughn? More importantly, why did this start? Oh, yes. I unfortunately remember. Sabrina. She slithered her way into our minds, with the intention of ruining our marriage. And she did. How? We were foolish enough to believe her. And that's why I'm here, writing this. I just don't know what to do anymore.

_**But you'll always be**_

_**My hero**_

_**Even though**_

_**You've lost your mind **_

We've lost all sense of control. Nothing's the same. Whenever I walk past my fellow islanders, they give me pitiful and sympathetic looks. Even Natalie. I feel disgusted that they know about this situation. But do you even care? Do you care about me? I guess not. If you did, I wouldn't have been sitting alone in this empty house for the past month. But I want you to know, I will always love you. No matter what.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? **_

_**Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? **_

_**Well that's all right because I love the way you lie**_

I guess you leaving has brought back my good sense. I'm not blind with rage anymore. Im not naive anymore. Why? Because I'm not the same Chelsea I was one month ago. This Chelsea won't let anything get in her way of happiness. Because I now know the consequences if that were to happen again. Feelings of regret, guilt, and losing your true love.

_**Now there's gravel **_

_**In our voices**_

_**Glass is shattered**_

_**From the fight**_

Images of how the house looked after a big fight often pop up in my head. Clothes scattered on the floor. Glass broken. The occasional hole in the wall. I've basically lost half of our furniture due to our fights. I don't want it to be that way anymore. But it's too late now. You're gone and I don't know if you will ever come back.

_**In this tug of war**_

_**You'll always win**_

_**Even when**_

_**I'm right**_

I tried, Vaughn. I really tried to please you. I did just about everything to make you feel happier. And now, what I really want to know is... Do you regret marrying me? Do you wish you could go back in time and change that day? If you were to tell me that you did indeed regret that day we got married... Well, I think I'd go just about crazy.

_**'Cause you feed me fables **_

_**From your hand**_

_**With violent words**_

_**And empty threats**_

You threatened me, Vaughn. But I don't blame you. It's not your fault. In fact, I did the same. We weren't thinking. I remember I would run out of the house, feeling lonely and unimportant. And when you never went outside to find me, it just made me feel plain worthless. I guess that's what you were going for, though. But you were just blind.

_**And it's sick**_

_**That all these battle**_

_**Are what keeps**_

_**Me satisfied**_

You know what's pathetic? Fighting made me feel the tiniest bit worthy of your time. You could have kicked me out and been done with it. Or you could have just moved out yourself. But you never did. Until one month ago, that is. Day after day, we fought. We wasted your time as well as mine. But you stayed rooted here. Is that because it was possible that you still cared about me? I suppose I'll never know.

_**So maybe I'm**_

_**A masochist**_

_**I try to run**_

_**But I don't wanna ever leave**_

I'm a wreck without you. An absolute wreck. The only times I ever go outside anymore is to take care of the animals that you once cared for and buy something to eat. I don't even talk to Natalie and Julia anymore. It's just me against the world. Not to mention, my appearance has gone from bright and bubbly to dull and lifeless. And for clothes? I wear yours. The little that you left is what I wear each and every day.

_**'Til these walls**_

_**Are going up**_

_**In smoke with all **_

_**Our memories**_

Knocking echoed throughout the house. Chelsea's head wearily lifted itself up. Her dull blue eyes narrowed she wondered who could be looking for her, since she hasn't had any vistitors in awhile. She slowly stood up and walked over to the door. Her hand hesitantly turned the knob and she opened the door just a crack.

"Yes?" her voice croaked quietly.

Her eyes then suddenly widened. Someone was hugging her tightly, but she couldn't see who.

_**Just gonna stand there**_

_**And watch me burn?**_

"I'm so sorry, Chelsea," said a deep southern voice. A sob got caught in the man's throat as he pulled away. And there he was, in all his glory.

"Vaughn...," Chelsea whispered.

Tears started forming in her eyes.

_**Well that's alright**_

_**Because I like the way it hurts**_

"Can you forgive me, Sunshine? I know don't deserve it, but please. Please give me another chance. I promise, I won't ever hurt you like that again," Vaughn begged as he held onto Chelsea again. She shook her head slowly, but not because she was denying him. Because he was so foolish.

_**Just gonna stand there**_

_**And hear me cry?**_

"It wasn't your fault. How could you possibly believe I wouldn't forgive you?" she mumbled quietly. Vaughn felt a weight lift off his shoulders. And he smiled. A true, genuine smile.

_**Well that's alright**_

_**Because I love the way you lie**_

As Vaughn lifted Chelsea's chin, a spark of hope came back to life. Hope for a better future. Together. Their lips melded together and Chelsea took it as a promise. A promise that they would start a new life. And this time, they would let nothing get in the way of their happiness. As Chelsea smiled her first smile in a while, she knew that she was meant to meet Vaughn. She was meant to be his "pest" and he was meant to be her savior.

_**I love the way you lie**_


End file.
